


Sasuke's Send-off Reimagined

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: What if Sasuke's departure in Naruto Chapter 699 happened differently?





	1. I'll Go

"So what are your plans now?"

"I'm not yet sure. All I've thought of is to wander for a time and figure something out in the process."

"Wander? You mean you're not staying in the village?"

Sasuke simply nodded at his former mentor who was seated behind the Hokage's desk – an odd sight for him, to be honest. It was not as if he was able to contemplate on how he would go on with his life while he was detained by the authorities of the Leaf. 

He still couldn't even fully embrace the fact that he deserved this second chance granted to him. Being in prison for months sure was a long time wherein he could ponder about the direction he would be heading, but if anything, that long time only allowed him to be consumed with guilt about how he had intentionally chosen to be swallowed by the chasm of darkness. 

Still, he was grateful for the grace he was given, which was mainly a result of the nonstop pleading of his fellow hero from the Fourth Shinobi World War and the growing influence of his now promoted mentor to the Hidden Leaf Council.

Kakashi released a sigh but he understood. Whatever would be best for the welfare of Sasuke, he would surely support that nonetheless. "Just don't do anything reckless, alright? You know I'll be accountable to that, especially with me being the Hokage now."

"I understand."

Kakashi was about to say something else when one chunin suddenly stormed into the Hokage's office, panting for a moment before announcing what surely looked like an emergency. His eyes darted to the new visitor as he waited for whatever news that caused the chunin to suddenly barge in without even knocking.

"Lord Sixth, we've received news from the new Tsuchikage that Sakura-san’s squad was ambushed on the way to the Land of Earth and she's nowhere to be found."

Sasuke stiffened at the news he just heard as he stared at the back of the chunin who was now standing on where he was moments ago. As much as he had no desire to interfere with the Hokage's duties, he realized it was a good thing that Kakashi hasn't officially dismissed him yet for he found himself listening intently to the urgent report being raised.

Alarmed at the sudden report, Kakashi furrowed his brows. "When did this happen? Were they able to gather enough intel about the situation?"

The chunin straightened up, now a bit more relaxed than the moment he entered. With a stern expression, he answered the Hokage, "More than five hours ago. All of the six squad members were badly injured, but there's one who was able to regain consciousness before the Tsuchikage sent her report to us. They're now all being taken care of at the Hidden Stone Hospital."

_Sakura's_ _been_ _ambushed_ _more_ _than_ _five_ _hours_ _ago_ _and_ _they_ _still_ _haven't_ _found_ _her?!_ Sasuke clenched his jaw as he thought of his former teammate, his ears itching to hear more information.

"According to the medical ninja who regained consciousness, They all fought against the attackers and miserably failed. But then, Sakura-san was able to take down ten of the enemies in one blow, afterwards however, another set of more or less eight men attacked her from behind and eventually took her, unconscious. That's the last thing the shinobi remembered and relayed to the Tsuchikage."

Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of Sakura when he heard that she single-handedly took on ten enemies in one attack. He remembered finding himself impressed with her astounding superhuman strength that was very much visible and efficient during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but for her to be unconscious and kidnapped, he knew they must've done something that caught her alert senses off guard. 

_Were_ _they_ _after_ _her?_ _What_ _could_ _they_ _possibly_ _be_ _doing_ _to_ _Sakura_ _now?_ For some reason, his mind started racing from a possible scenario to another and it made the pit of his stomach churn in an unfamiliar way. He was growing impatient by the minute as he considered that the longer they converse there, the worse Sakura's situation could be. His eyebrows creased as his gaze shifted to the hokage who now leaned back on his seat and waited for what he has to say.

"If they got to make Sakura unconscious, then these attackers are also shinobis for sure, not just any random group of bandits." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he pondered on the matter. 

He remembered how Sakura requested for him not to send her to missions as of the moment because she knew that Sasuke would be released any time soon and she wanted to be present when that happens. However, when the Land of Earth requested for medical ninjas to help them since there were still some remnants of the effect of the war there, Sakura had no choice but to oblige to the recommendation of the Fifth Hokage and the approval of the Sixth.

Kakashi knew that Sakura understands how missions should go first, but somehow, he debated with himself if he had made his first wrong decision after just a few months of being the Hokage. He could've sent someone else and appealed to Tsunade's recommendation despite the truth that Sakura is the best medical nin available and the only one capable of heading a squad, hence, also supporting Sakura's request and avoiding the circumstance that led her to be in danger. But it was too late now. 

"We'll be sending a team immediately. But what are the Hidden Stone ninjas doing about this so far?" He finally uttered. Sakura had been through a lot since the war, and he could admit that it pained him to know the condition she was in so he wanted the best team to be sent to rescue the girl who's like an only daughter to him.

"Due to the village restoration still ongoing, most of their shinobis are helping for that project. Some are still unfortunately in a comma or recovering from a trauma. But Lady Kurotsuchi has already sent a team to track if there are leads to Sakura-san’s whereabouts within the boundaries of Hidden Stone. However, they indeed need our shinobis because tracking's the best that they could do to help as of now. Once they get some intel, they assured us that they would contact you immediately."

Kakashi sighed as he shut his eyes, thinking about the right people to send for this urgent mission. With the fact that one of the new generation of Sannins was taken, he knew that he couldn't just send a random team.

Sasuke fixed his stare at his old sensei who was in deep thought after listening to all that the chunin had to say. He knew that look full well. He remembered back in their genin days that it was the kind of look Kakashi always had whenever he contemplates on strategies or choices that were already very apparent yet he was making sure of all the possible angles of the option before settling with it.

_"I_ _can't_ _wait_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _again_ _once_ _you're_ _out_ _here."_ The face of a smiling pink-haired girl flickered through Sasuke's mind as he recalled her words to him from that last time she visited him in his prison cell. That's when he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. There's an intense urge in him to do something with the situation at hand that he couldn't understand. _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _too._

"I'll go," he eventually blurted out, making both Kakashi's and the chunin's heads turn swiftly to him.

The Hokage gave him a scrutinizing look. "You've just been released and the stump of your left arm's not yet fully healed, Sasuke."

"It doesn't mean that I couldn't fight."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. Sasuke had a point, there's no doubt that the sole Uchiha survivor could and would fight even if he's already half-dead, how much more with a single hand. That's just how strong he is, and as his former squad leader, he knew that full well. 

Yet, he was once again debating with himself if he would send Sasuke in a situation wherein even he could be more harmed, especially since he hasn't even adjusted yet to fighting with just one arm. And partly, he was imagining how Sakura would barge into the Hokage's office and scold him the moment she learns that he sent Sasuke to a rescue mission with the fact that he hasn't even fully recovered from the war.

That is, if they would both be able to come back.

"Why do you want to go?" This was one question a Hokage rarely asked when he sends people to missions, but for some reason, he wanted a piece of Sasuke's mind before he allowed him to go.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback with the query, but he didn't show that. Even he couldn't put into words where the heavy drive was coming from. He just knew that a certain cherry blossom needed to be saved and he couldn't just stay still, enjoy his newfound freedom, and do nothing. 

For a moment, he was silent, then, with the most stoic face he could muster, he replied, "I mentioned that I wanted to help in saving the village, remember?"

Kakashi knew better. Sasuke's not the kind who would do anything just to try to prove something to others so he was sure that his old student was not this willing to be sent for the mission only because he wanted to help and immediately start in making his name clean to the village. 

He could recall how he saw through his peripheral vision the way Sasuke stiffened at the mere mention of Sakura's name. This was Sakura they were talking about, and even though Sasuke was not good at understanding what others and what he himself were feeling, Kakashi knew the real meaning behind Sasuke's desire now, but he'd rather let his old student figure that out on his own. 

He heaved a deep sigh and casually answered, "Alright, I'll be sending Lee and Naruto with you."

Sasuke forced himself not to glare at Kakashi. _What's_ _this,_ _a_ _rescue_ _team_ _of_ _boys_ _who_ _like_ _Sakura?!_ He thought, excluding himself, of course. "I don't need teammates, Kakashi," Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth. "Plus, Naruto's still healing from the war as well and he's waiting for that artificial arm from Hashirama cells. I'd rather get this over and done with immediately alone than have teammates who might slow me down."

"But, Uchiha-san, like what I've said, there were more than ten attackers and even Sakura-san's squad was outnumbered," the chunin butted in. "We don't even know yet how many are in their hideout and what they're really up to."

This time, Sasuke didn't fight his glare from appearing and directed it to the chunin. "Even Sakura was able to take down ten in one attack. Now what do you think of me?"

"Okay, enough!" _Still_ _as_ _stubborn_ _as_ _ever_. Kakashi raked his hair with his fingers, feeling the tension surrounding them. He was well aware that this has to be settled immediately or else they might be too late in rescuing Sakura. "Sasuke, are you sure you wouldn't need a team?"

A firm nod was given to him as a response.

"Very well, you may go. But I need you to keep in contact with us, alright?" Kakashi sent him a grim stare. "For now, head to the Land of Earth for that's the first possible lead we have. The moment we receive any intel from Lady Kurotsuchi, I would let you know at once," he then concluded, it was the only response that Sasuke was waiting for.

"Understood. I better get going." He was already on his way to the door when Kakashi called him again.

"Sasuke," the Hokage began with a low voice. "Bring Sakura back, okay?"

"Rest assured, I will." And then he took off.

  
  



	2. I'll Tell You Next Time

Once Sasuke was able to retrieve his weapons and pack everything he would need for the mission, he didn't waste any minute and went on his way to the direction that Sakura's squad headed. 

A developing agitation started to creep into him as he ventured the outside world that he didn't see for a number of months. As much as he was frustrated with the limited information that they received about this complicated situation, he was determined to make this mission a success even if he had to start from scratch. He still couldn't describe the inner push that he was feeling, but one thing's for sure, whoever did this to Sakura would pay – if they haven't even met their end yet under her enormous prowess. 

_But_ _why_ _Sakura?!_ _What_ _are_ _their_ _ulterior_ _motives_ _and_ _what_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _do_ _they_ _need_ _from_ _her?_

It would take him a little more than two days before reaching the borders of the Land of Earth, and for a second, he thought about the probability of getting there too late. He mentally grimaced. With every hour passing by came a deepening effect of the burden he's currently carrying. 

When he told Kakashi he could be rest assured that he will bring her back, it was more of a covenant to himself than a mere compliance to the man who sent him on this rescue mission, and he wasn't going to compromise so he could fulfill that commitment.

The day was coming to a close and his limbs that had no sufficient exercise for months were starting to feel tensed, but he rather convinced himself that resting could wait. His physical discomfort was nothing compared to the agitation sitting and growing in his mind as he pondered on the peculiarity of how this mission seemed to feel heavier than all the other assignments he'd been given and battles he'd been involved in. 

But then, flashes of images of a certain kunoichi dawdled in his mind with seemingly no plan of giving him a break. _Sakura,_ _you_ _better_ _hang_ _in_ _there._ _Please...don't_ _leave_ _me_.

A small gasp suddenly escaped from his lips, causing him to halt from jumping from tree to tree and review the very words that he himself has uttered in his head. He's not one who ever begs, let alone seek anything from others. And he's been alone for a big chunk of his life that's why he knew full well that being left by anyone is something not far from normal – automatic, even – to him anymore. But those words that seemed to be hidden in his subconscious allowed him to contemplate on some things concerning the woman he was about to rescue. 

Shutting his eyes as he rested his back on a tree trunk, he struggled to admit that he was not only saving her for her own benefit, but for his as well. A part of him couldn’t believe what he was now realizing. If his genin self was in front of him, he would've guffawed jarringly and in an out of character way while pointing at his older self in utter disbelief. 

However, for a moment, a myriad of his memories with Sakura flickered in his brain as if to prove a point.

She was the one who genuinely cried for him – something uncommon for an orphan like him – while hugging his momentary lifeless body even though dozens of senbons were sticking out from it.

She was the one who never left his side when he was fighting the pain inflicted to him by the curse seal in the Forest of Death, letting him clutch her hand tightly and lean on her with a tad bit of comfort he never knew he needed.

She was the one who stopped him from his unprecedented rampage with an abrupt embrace from behind, knowing that he was not the Sasuke she knew that time, and astonishingly leading the curse seal's effect to recede due to the calming effect he didn't realize she has on him.

She was the one who almost too impulsively tried to block the partly transformed Shukaku from launching towards him, only to be caught by the redhead jinchuriki's sand that trapped her firmly on a tree, but successfully buying time for Sasuke to recover from the last attack he received.

She was the one who threw her arms around his neck with apparent joy – which he surprisingly chose not to rebuff due to its unfamiliar consoling sensation – when he woke up in a hospital after that first encounter he had with his brother.

She was the one who knew him too well back then to the point that she figured he was considering to leave the village, hence, waiting for him by its gates and pouring her heart out to him to try to veer him away from the decision that he now knows, would change his life forever.

And just when he thought she was done being a part of his life the moment he turned his back from the village he grew up in, she was the one who persistently sought after him alongside their best friend and some other ninjas that were given the task to do so.

Moreover, she was the one who didn't give up on him when all that he was becoming was far from the definition of good, killing people with his intent to avenge, and even mindlessly almost killing  _ her _ .

She was also the one who visited him regularly in prison to monitor his health and somewhat give him companionship after just a few weeks since that day he trapped her in his strongest genjustu, something she surely had a difficulty in recovering from.

And what makes him more awestruck was the fact that she was the one who loved him so much then (and hopefully until now, his mind surprisingly pleaded), willing to take his pain on her shoulders if there was any way she could've done so, and willing to grant him forgiveness for everything he did and he did not do, may it be to her or to others.

The list could go on. 

Sasuke found himself clenching his fist too hard when it finally dawned on him how he had long refuted to acknowledge that Sakura has always been a major part of his life. She hasn't only saved him from physical combats many times, she has also redeemed him from the dark abyss he had almost completely dived into. And he's grateful for that. 

He's grateful for her. 

It now clicked in his brain how certain he is that if he loses her – a vital piece in his almost too shattered life, he would be completely broken beyond repair. 

Saving her right now wouldn't even repay and suffice everything that she has done, given, and become for him. But he swore to himself that this would only be the beginning of a beautiful future that he was only able to catch a glimpse of because of her. And if he didn’t start moving a muscle now, that future might be annihilated before it even began. 

_I_ _will_ _bring_ _you_ _back_ _to_ _Konoha,_ _Sakura._ _I_ _will_ _bring_ _you_ _back_ _to_ _me._

Moments after resuming to travel, he noticed a hawk hovering directly overhead. His eyes widened in anticipation at the news he was about to receive so he skidded to a halt as the hawk landed on his arm. 

As expected, it was from Kakashi. The Hidden Stone shinobis finally got a lead on where Sakura's abductors could possibly be staying, and it wasn't within the borders of their village, but somewhere in between Hidden Grass and Hidden Waterfall. Sasuke sighed in relief, it's going to be half a day shorter than the arrival time to his original destination. 

_Just_ _a_ _day_ _more._ _Wait_ _for_ _me,_ _Sakura. Like you always do._

When Sasuke reached the location described in Kakashi's letter the next evening, he found a hideout behind a waterfall as he sensed other chakra signatures there with the help of his Sharingan. And instantly, he was already cautiously venturing its dark corridors after breaking a seal on its entrance. He was trying to sense Sakura's chakra within the vast area but a slight confusion made him clench his jaw when he didn't succeed. 

_Is_ _she_ _even_ _here?_ The last thing he'd want to happen was ending up in a wrong venue and wasting his time before being able to locate Sakura.

Without lowering his guard, he noticed a man's shadow suddenly appear from down the hallway and soon enough, a group of shinobi geared up to attack him.

He threw a handful of shuriken and quickly ran towards his attackers for a second attack with his sword against their weapons. A couple of moments later, he had them incapacitated without even using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Now who says he couldn't fight with one hand? 

"You're not the one I'm looking for," he hissed when he glanced at them from his shoulder before proceeding to search every room in the lair.

There was one door left in the vicinity, yet he still couldn't sense Sakura's chakra from behind it. However, he was determined to make sure. It was when he was already grasping the doorknob that he heard a voice that alerted all his senses.

"You'll regret this!"

"Oh, yeah? You're done saving the world with your capabilities. Now it's my time to do so!"

"You cannot save the world with your evil plans by using me! Plus, the world actually needs to be saved from people like you!"

"Who said I'm going to use you?" A boisterous laugh from behind the door angered Sasuke all the more. "I don't need you for me to be able to use what you have. You're gonna be dead once I drain you!"

Without preamble, he dashed inside and found Sakura looking feeble and trying her best to stand in front of her attacker in a vast domed room. He felt a mixture of relief and rage at the sight. They haven't noticed his presence yet, but when the enemy raised his arm that was wrapped in a peculiar metal armor for another assault to Sakura, Sasuke was already in between them in one swift movement.

With a gasp, Sakura looked up at her savior, and she was shocked when she realized who he was for she would know that physique and that hair anywhere despite the cloak he was wearing. "S-sasuke-kun?!"

There was a beat of silence before their opponent jeered again, "Oh, well! Seems like I'm luckier than I thought I was." There was that laughter that ignited the fire in Sasuke's system once more. "Who would have thought that I'd have the privilege of organizing the funeral of two legendary heroes? I'm Ryuki, by the way. And you're that lone Uchiha survivor, right?"

"That or you wouldn't even have a proper funeral because I'll crush and burn your body today." There was apparent menace in Sasuke's voice with his mismatched eyes both activated and directed at his target. This man was a rogue shinobi for sure, wearing what seemed like a lab coat, with his left arm cocooned in a strong metal that collided against Sasuke's sword. "And I have no time for your introductions."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Sasuke-kun was_ _released_ _from_ _prison_ _and_ _he's_ _now_ _saving_ _me?_ She felt a tinge of comfort as she stared at him in awe, but she knew that the fight wasn't over yet so whatever questions she might have for Sasuke must be kept at the back of her head for the meantime. 

She continued to pant weakly as she felt the effect of her having her chakra absorbed. She's been fighting for hours but with no other weapons with her, so she struggled to find an opening to counter the man who had been draining her power and strength from her no matter how massive her chakra reserves are, stopping her from being able to heal herself as well. 

It was actually a blessing that she was able to break free from that lab table she was tied to despite how weak she was slowly becoming. If she wasn't able to escape, the machine with the same purpose as Ryuki's metal arm would've totally finished her. But then, Ryuki was instantly at the door before she even got to vacate the place, hence, starting their strenuous match before Sasuke even came.

"She's right. You'll regret this," Sasuke concluded through gritted teeth before moving and attacking once again with his sword.

"Sasuke-kun! Avoid physical contact with his arm!" Sakura warned from behind him and immediately, Sasuke understood that perhaps, that was the reason he couldn't sense Sakura's chakra earlier since it was being sucked from her through their enemy's absurd weapon, leaving just a faint amount of chakra in her system.

However, another cackle was heard from Ryuki as he fought with Sasuke because a group of around twenty ninja suddenly appeared in the spacious room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was alarmed, wanting the kunoichi to be away from the battle considering how her chakra was almost depleted.

"I'll take care of this!" But Sakura seemed to know what Sasuke was thinking so she eagerly pushed herself to stand before he could even argue. Channelling her remaining chakra to her feet and fists, she darted across the room and threw jabs to her opponents' bodies while observing if they had the same weapon as Ryuki’s. 

Sasuke was determined to finish his own fight as he watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Noticing how Ryuki was trying to have a close contact to his skin, he made sure that every attack of his metal arm would be caught by his sword. He figured it might not be wise using ninjutsu, or rather, he still couldn't easily do so, considering that this was the first time he fought with a single hand which was already holding his sword. He mentally hissed. He needed to create an opening to get a good stab on his adversary's body, but Ryuki was too good and quick with defense.

_They're_ _too_ _many_ _and_ _I'm_ _slowly_ _losing_ _it_ _by_ _the_ _minute!_ Sakura's attacks weren't as strong as she wanted them to be due to her lack of chakra. Frustrated with the enemies circling her, she once again brought some chakra to her feet and leaped high backwards, well aware that she might eventually regret pushing herself to her limit. And when she was already in front of all her opponents, she released a punch on the ground to stop them from launching towards her, at the exact time that Sasuke finally got to stab Ryuki from behind.

It dawned on Sakura that she needed Sasuke's help already so she eventually glanced at him, finding him gazing at her sideways with his rinnegan. And for some reason, this reminded her of a certain scenario during the Fourth Shinobi War wherein she was helping Obito in searching for the dimension Sasuke was in. 

With a definite understanding of what she believed Sasuke was telling her, she then nodded. Then in a snap, they switched places, allowing Sakura to give Ryuki a finishing blow from behind him with the chakra she had left, the same moment that Sasuke assaulted the group of shinobi with his _Katon:_ _Gōkakyū_ _no_ _Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

Relief washed over Sasuke once they both knocked off their opponents with an astonishing teamwork that was even greater than what they had when they were genins. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he turned to where Sakura was, only for his smirk to be replaced with a gasp when he saw her about to pass out. 

Through his rinnegan, he shifted places with Ryuki's demised body just in time to catch her on his arms. "Sakura!" 

But she already fainted due to losing a massive amount of chakra in her body. _If_ _she_ _didn't_ _push_ _herself_ _to_ _fight,_ _she_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _this_ _drained_ , he thought as he checked her pulse and began transferring some of his chakra to her until her breathing became steady. "Tch. Still so annoying." 

A small smile appeared on his lips as he stared at her and realized that this pink-haired woman is totally a different version of the Sakura he used to know; gone are the days that she's just oftentimes on the sidelines, merely having to be protected by him, Naruto, or Kakashi most of the time. This Sakura he was holding has grown into a strong and ardent shinobi, and he couldn't deny how proud he was. She's even becoming enviable to others due to her astounding chakra reserves. _I_ _guess_ _my_ _years_ _of_ _absence_ _did_ _something_ _good_ _to_ _her,_ _at_ _least._

Sasuke was well aware that Sakura would need a long time before gaining consciousness so he carefully carried her on his shoulder and took off, giving a last glance to the casualties in the room that looked like a masterpiece signed by Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha – a proof that his urgent rescue mission was accomplished with flying colors.

It was already past midnight when Sasuke set up a campfire in a clearing just a few miles from Hidden Grass, with Sakura lying peacefully on his sleeping bag and his hawk waiting for him to finish the scroll containing his mission report to be delivered to the Hokage. 

He figured it wouldn't be wise for them to continue heading back to Konoha considering that the road was already pitch-black and Sakura was still far from being awake. If Sasuke carried her all throughout, he'd find it difficult to respond immediately just in case sudden attacks came their way. And for a second, he kind of considered taking that offer to have an artificial arm from Hashirama cells just like Naruto, only to be reminded of why he opted not to take it anyway. 

His left arm will always be a reminder of all the wrong decisions he had taken, negative beliefs he had held on to, and inexcusable actions he had done. It was also the same arm that almost unjustifiably took away the life of the woman he had just saved, a memory he's forcefully trying to eradicate from his mind, and hopefully now erased from hers, too.

His gaze darted towards the sleeping Sakura, taking him back to the realizations he had just before he got to rescue her. He will never understand how she could choose to forgive him even though he didn't deserve it, and how she could choose to love him still even when he was most unlovable. There's no denying of the truth that he would never deserve her, and he would never be the man worthy of all that she's lavishing upon him, but it didn’t mean that he couldn't try. As he stared at her with a developing admiration, he came to a conclusion that he needed to give himself a chance to start anew as the man that his Creator wanted him to be. 

And so, he made up his mind. With revenge totally blotted out from the recesses of his thoughts, he decided that his wandering would be for the purpose of redemption to prove to himself that this second chance he was given wouldn't be put to waste, which meant that it might take him a little longer than he initially planned for him to accomplish that.

But then, his heart wrestled with the fact that this might hurt Sakura again. He had turned his back on her a number of times before, and every single time brought her to a point of breaking down caused by the strong feelings in her heart for the remaining Uchiha – feelings that he had no slightest idea how to reciprocate, until just after the war. 

_If_ _she's_ _hurt_ _once_ _again,_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _I would do._

 

A day and a half after the incident, the kunoichi finally stirred in her sleep and became fully awake. 

As Sasuke glanced at her from where he was seated with his back leaning on a tree, he hoped that she was already able to regain all the chakra she had lost.

"W-where am I?" Sakura scanned the surroundings after a few yawns and then she gasped. "Sasuke-kun! What happened back there?"

"Don't worry. We've both settled the fight."

She heaved a sigh of relief, smiling with satisfaction and pride with how the Uchiha mentioned "we" and "both" in a single statement. There was a rush of blood rising on her cheeks because of the little acknowledgment she received, but before it even manifested, she continued to ask, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days, actually. Are you feeling better?"

Blinking twice, she cocked her head to one side as she tried to absorb the softened expression on Sasuke's face. It was an expression she couldn't remember witnessing from the former rogue ninja. And for a fraction of a second, she wondered if this was just someone who used a Transformation Jutsu as Sasuke, but his apparent chakra signature told her otherwise. Before she could even reply to him, her gaze absently landed on the stump of his arm with its bandages visibly stained with a deep crimson. "Hang on...you haven't changed your bandages?!"

Sasuke was astonished with the sudden shrill of Sakura who immediately crouched on his left side, inspecting the almost forgotten remnant of the war that was apparently not yet fully healed. _Tch. Of course she would notice_. "I had no time to do so." _And_ _I_ _had_ _no_ _idea_ _how,_ he mentally admitted.

She gaped at him in shock. "But Sasuke-kun, you travelled and fought out there with this?!" She shook her head, hands already glowing with green over the area where his arm used to be connected. "This could've been infected in the past few days!"

A crooked smile appeared on Sasuke's face while he stared at the medical ninja whose concern for him was definitely unquestionable. Almost all of her chakra was depleted from her days ago and yet here she was, caring for someone who was in a much better state than her. 

_Annoying_ _woman._

He shook his head to himself and then gently took her busy hand away from the stump of his arm. "Stop. You've barely even recovered and you're already using your chakra on me? I need you to be completely recovered so we could already go back to the village."

Sakura frowned at his remark, the truth of this hitting her as her head began to ache. "Says the one whose arm hasn't fully recovered either,” she mumbled. “At least let me change its bandage then." Looking at him with resignation, she waited for him to confirm through a nod before starting to do her voluntary task. "Kakashi-sensei sent you didn't he? He should've known that this mission could injure you all the more while you're still recovering from the war. Remind me to give him a good jab when we reach home." She rolled her eyes. 

(And there went Kakashi's fear.)

"It doesn't mean I couldn't fight, Sakura." Her patient then looked away. "And don't blame Kakashi, I was the one who insisted that he sends me." 

There was a beat of silence as Sasuke felt her pause from rolling the bandage around his arm, making him aware that this fact startled the medical ninja.

"Y-you...why, Sasuke-kun? I mean, I'm grateful. But, why would you even insist on going through all the trouble just to find me?"

_Because_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _forgive_ _myself_ _at_ _all_ _if_ _anything_ _happens_ _to_ _you._ _And...it_ _would_ _kill_ _me_ _if_ _I_ _lose_ _you._

If all the things that ran inside Sasuke's mind all throughout the past few days' journey could be summarized to one thing, it would be this: finally understanding and acknowledging how much Sakura means to him. It was the bonus of this entire mission that he finally got to slowly unravel while enduring the agitation he had on the way to where Sakura was, seeing her fragile state when he finally found her in front of Ryuki, fighting with Ryuki while cautiously looking after her as she fought with other opponents, catching her chakra-depleted body, watching her sleep and hearing her murmur his name a few times (which made his heart skip a beat because he never imagined that someone would actually dream of him), and observing her care for him and his injured arm despite her own condition. 

Even so, he wasn't too surprised with the revelation, in fact, it's like a hidden treasure well contained at the back of his brain which could only be unlocked after the prerequisite which was achieving his former goals. And as much as he would want to tell it to her as directly as possible now, he knew that it would be best for him to venture see the world and understand himself first, so that when he returned to her, he would be the best version of himself – hopefully worthy enough to be fully part of the life of the woman who never gave up on him, maybe not just as her boyfriend, but as her husband. 

He understood how vital it was for him to let her go for quite some time, so that they could both grow.

Sasuke now turned to completely face Sakura, whose hands fully stopped in doing their chore. And, with his lips curled upwards, he lifted two fingers and lightly tapped her forehead – a gesture of affection that, for some reason, carries so much weight for him. "I'll tell you next time."

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> © October 2018 AriannJS
> 
> ———
> 
> What do you think about Kakashi here? It's adorable how he became some sort of a father-figure to Team 7. :)  
> Would love to know your feedback on this one! This is my first work with a fight scene, haha. I'd also appreciate your comments and kudos on any of my short stories! Thanks & God bless!
> 
> \- A


End file.
